


[零晃] 嚇死你

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *三醬的生日賀文，生日快樂喔～*我又囉唆了。。*本來不想寫cp，但我毀了……*零晃有、俺零出沒*微小錯誤請忽略謝謝
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Rei





	[零晃] 嚇死你

有人跟在他後面。

晃牙腳步不停，在夜色中繼續緩步前進。

這裡是墓園，而他走在一排排墓碑前，尋找著什麼。

到底要尋找什麼呢？他也不清楚。晃牙不耐煩地看著無人清理的雜草叢，踢了那半人高的雜草權當洩憤。

「吸血鬼混蛋，真的會在這裡……」

一塊塊正正方方的墓碑整齊有序地排列在墓園上，但冰冷無機的石塊材質讓他們看起來冷漠多了。今夜是陰天，看不見月亮，唯一的光源只靠墓園外那一桿路燈。

晃牙自認夜視能力不錯，平復了心裡情緒後繼續朝著墓園深處走。

他已經能想像出待會發現吸血鬼時他是躺在某個亡者的墓地上，枕著雙臂、翹著二郎腿呼呼大睡，然後一察覺他的靠近便迅速睜開血紅的眸子望向他，邪魅的紅光映照出他的顏容，當他張口時嘴角邊的尖牙仍滴著血就沖他咬來……

晃牙脫離了想像，將意識集中在右後方的樹林中。

雖然跟著他的人對夜很熟悉，但他卻把這個人是朔間零的情況排除了。朔間零雖然看起來是個老爺爺，但如果他想的話，就算無聲無息靠近他並把他打暈也是辦得到的，身後的人雖然也很強，但是太散漫了。

他的耳朵捕捉到那人大口吸氣又吐出的鼻息聲，就像在打哈欠一樣，雖然這個動作幾近無聲，但空氣的反應並不會騙人。

話說回來，他會來到墓園並走進來都是朔間零害的，不是說要慶祝轉校生的生日嗎？來墓園做什麼？變成誰的忌日了嗎？真是夠奇怪的。

不，發現地址是墓園後還走進來的他也很奇怪。晃牙決定繼續走，慢慢把那個跟在後面的人揪出來。

墓園很大、風也慢慢吹了進來，他漫無目的地尋找著，卻也不知道該去往何方。

說實話，越深入墓園他就越感覺到不對勁，尤其是在這樣的夜中，黑漆漆的安靜無聲，但不時會聽到小聲的竊竊私語，不知道是不是他幻聽，反正那些微小的聲音很快又消失了。

一切都很不對勁，不過他走不了。

沒有走的理由。

在這樣壓抑的環境下，他的心也染上一些雜質，並開始有些敏感。

一路上看著那些模樣相同的墓碑他也開始有些不耐煩，然而有一個非常與眾不同，上面的色彩繽紛竟是綁了許多絲帶，平滑的墓碑頂有幾個用樹枝堆疊起來、類似鳥類的「巢」，裡面甚至有幾顆小巧的鳥蛋，墓碑下還散著許多玫瑰花瓣。

說到玫瑰就想起了某人。晃牙上前去仔細觀察那奇怪的石碑。

石碑上的碑文是華麗的書寫體，很美很漂亮，但卻費了他一些時間才看懂寫的是什麼： Wataru Hibiki Amazing ～☆

「這啥……？」一股奇異的感覺簒上心頭，晃牙打了一個寒顫。

那個『 Hibiki  』，不就是學校裡那個有病的ＸＸ學長嗎……？

嚇了一跳的他退後兩步，卻踩到一個濕濕滑滑的東西差點滑倒，待他回過神發現那東西竟然是一條長在水裡的海草時，也看向了那戳海草的來源。

那是比剛剛的石塊還低調許多的墓碑，不過上面掛滿了濕淋淋的黑色海草，遠看那些海草便和墓碑融為一體，近看才能分辨出兩者不同。

鬼使神差地，他上前撥開了濕漉漉的海草，墓碑上的文字顯了出來，比剛剛好認多了： Kanata Shinkai puka ～

「……」他有了一個不好的預感，連忙在附近的墓碑找了一下，不出所料地又發現了三個刻著認識的名字的墓碑。

這是在搞什麼？也太不吉利了……不自覺退後幾尺的晃牙額上冒出幾滴冷汗，正想離開這個範圍的時候一個聲音傳來：「嗯？我的墓……」

那個聲音低低的又沙啞，像剛睡醒，神經繃到最緊的晃牙順著聲音方向看去，只見不到十尺的雜草堆緩緩坐起了一人，他身上穿著雪白的喪服，長長的瀏海蓋住他的視線只露出他下半張臉的輪廓，憑著微弱的光線晃牙清楚看見那下半張臉不正常的凹凸不平和一絲一絲紅色的、紋理。

可以推斷那是一張正在腐爛的臉，皮已經乾巴巴地脫起、底下的肌肉組織紅中帶黑，像血液接觸空氣過久後氧化成黑褐色那樣，看著就令人毛骨悚然。

突然出現的『東西』忽然轉過頭，藏在瀏海後的眼睛隱隱發出紅光，他嘴角的肌肉組織抽了幾下，艱難地張開口：「要看嗎？過來啊，呵。」

語氣甜的能膩死人，尾音最後的呵輕飄飄地彷彿能飛起來，卻讓晃牙飛到一半的時候狠狠墜了下來。被嚇的。

理智讓他保持站在原地的姿勢而不是轉身就逃，不過就算理智有多強大，他的手腳也開始微微發抖、手心冒汗。

「柯基～『哥哥』的身體才剛爛掉，要不要看啊？」話語一出，晃牙幾乎能確定這人的身份，但一想到他所說的話代表什麼意思後，名為『恐懼』的浪潮更洶湧地拍上他的心。

朔間凜月還是一樣甜膩的語氣，卻讓晃牙心底最深處的恐懼冒了出來。

話中內容讓他憶起了『朔間前輩』已經死了的事實。

於是理智不管用了，他做了以往他非常不屑、嗤之以鼻的一件事：逃跑。

在夢之咲的這三年，他自認自己是個男子漢，從不做逃跑的事，並把逃跑的人當作膽小鬼那樣沒用的傢伙。

『要是希望本大爺好好地叫你的名字，就成為不管發生什麼都不為所動地能獨當一面的人吧。』

就像這樣，他對每個人都抱持著這個態度，但現在他自己打破了原則，逃跑了。

這不是最糟的，他還變得想哭。

邊逃邊哭的弱者一點也不符合他的期望，但努力平復思緒的時候又回想起那個最崇拜的人瞬間變得蒼老的景象，本來快縮回去的淚水又湧出來了。

總之他跑得飛快，一路穿梭於各個墓碑間，直到看到一座小黑屋他才停下來。

毫不猶豫進了屋的他立刻反手摔上門，背靠著門板蹲坐在地上，抱住自己的頭。

「什麼啊、一開始我到底是來幹什麼的……？」

遇到那個奇怪傢伙的一瞬間他開始崩壞，一方面擔心不知是否在此處的朔間零、另一方面又怕朔間零也變成那副死鬼樣出現在他面前。

然而他真正怕的是自己的記憶。

「沒有什麼比這更糟了啊……」小聲地囁嚅，晃牙用雙手拍了拍臉頰，試圖以這句話鼓勵自己。

終究是敵不過自己心中那份恐懼，他放棄似地躺倒在地上，「朔間前輩……」

「小鬼，本大爺可沒允許你放棄啊。」桀驁、囂張又自信的語調。

被這聲音一嚇，晃牙立刻坐了起來，「朔 —— 」

「『朔間前輩、朔間前輩』的煩死了！本大爺憑什麼顧慮到每個人啊？！」那聲音中加了幾分不耐煩，卻依舊和以前一樣好聽。

「是你嗎？朔間前輩！」這一次，他終於將所有話說出口了。

眼睛也漸漸濕潤。

「哼，是本大爺又怎樣？是本大爺的話你就可以繼續衝到我面前死死糾纏嗎？」那人發出了像是可笑的哼聲，語氣很衝、不可一世，「你到底還是沒有長進，小鬼。」

聽著聲音中不認可的意味，晃牙急著說：「我、本大爺已經 —— 」

「逃跑算什麼？你當本大爺沒看見嗎？死了就死了，難道本大爺還會惋惜後悔？這都是本大爺的選擇，你這傢伙不用替我心疼，像個傻瓜一樣。」

「我沒有！是朔間前輩 —— 」

「本大爺又怎麼了？」那人深吸了一口氣，語氣中的容忍明顯到十歲孩子都能聽明白，「什麼都想怪我、什麼都想依賴我 —— 我也有自己的人生要過啊。」

這番話讓晃牙目瞪口呆。他認識的朔間前輩，是一個會把所有困難、委屈、錯誤全部吞進自己肚子裡的人，他很少示弱、幾乎沒有。可晃牙現在被這話重擊，心臟悶悶的像壓了一塊大石頭，比敬愛的前輩被公開處刑時所感受到的痛楚更甚。

前輩他在抱怨啊，他壓抑至今終於爆開的悲傷和冤屈竟然被他聽到了。其實聽到了也不如何，但是晃牙就是覺得心上最柔軟的部分被刀凌遲了一下又一下。

痛死了。這是他最直觀的想法。痛死了才好。他又自嘲。

「晃牙，」他只在上一句流露出哀傷的感情，很快地又把這些被認為是怯懦的情緒收了乾淨，「『吾輩』好累。」聲音很低沉、很好聽，只聽這句的話他還以為那人是在笑。

「……」不知怎的，晃牙哭了。

「想讓汝陪在身邊，就這麼一直笑下去的。」他頓了一下，似乎很難開口，「可以嗎？」

明明是一個這麼簡單的問句，卻能聽出他還未問出時的忐忑以及小心翼翼，小心地過了頭反而有一種他在害怕的錯覺。

或許他真的感到害怕吧？

「……嗯。」鼻音濃重的單音節從喉嚨裡洩出，他試著把狀態調整到最好，不讓哽咽偷溜出來，「朔間前輩、吸血鬼混蛋，你可以出來嗎？」

我想你了。這是他沒有說出口的話。

晃牙從一進入這墓園便開始想東想西，想的內容都是他，卻又不情願總是想到他。感覺很丟臉啊。

小黑屋的角落發出一道白光，有人提著油燈走了出來。

是眼角略紅的朔間零。

「這樣回到以前和人對話，真是害羞喏。」鼻音甚重。

「還不是你太沒用。」哽咽著的話語，卻不帶著輕視。

「阿凜呢？」他決定先轉移話題。

「都聽到了，吾輩最寵愛的弟弟竟然聯合老朋友一起暗算吾輩，吾輩好傷心啊喔咦喔咦……」

「嗤，五奇人。」晃牙走上前，微微抬起腳跟，手觸上蒼白得過分的臉，「哭什麼，難看死了。」

「難看汝還不是一直都很喜歡。」朔間零抓住那隻手，輕緩地抱了抱他。

「……呿。」這算是默認了吧？晃牙將頭埋進深深的味道裡。

「呔、晃牙還是一樣誠實，吾輩好欣慰。」抱得更緊了。

「得意忘形……」

空無一物只餘兩人的小黑屋最後的燈火也滅了，墓園因為有彼此，變得不再嚇人。

「唉，所以一開始到底是來幹什麼的啊？」

只剩這句沒人回答的疑問了，呵。

《完結》

**Author's Note:**

> 我不囉唆囉，2018年三醬生日快樂，愛你～～


End file.
